Beauty and The Beast: Tale As Old As Time
by ANNEMARIECULLEN
Summary: Ever wondered what happened during the time frame of Belle and Beast growing to love each other? Read and Review please!


**Beauty and The Beast**

_Tale As Old As Time_

Prologue

Prince Adam was known for his remarkably good looks, his riches, and more importantly his arrogance. At just twenty-one years old, he was an orphan prince. Leaving him as the ruler of the beautiful country, France. Residing in a rural part of the little town below him, as his great, grand castle stood highly on the mountain above, surrounded by an ee-rie, dark forest. No one dared to visit, for he was known for his lack of hospitality, and his cruel ways.

The local townsfolk have passed on a great legend, in response to his sudden hiatus. Prince Adam, and his castle's staff have been placed under a cruel spell by an disguised enchantress. As punishment, Prince Adam became a prisoner of his own home, his only company being his staff. Part of this dark curse resulted in the staff having become enchanted into everyday objects. The man who was the master of the castle and land have become nothing, but a _beast_.

Over time, stories have been added to the legend stating that he regained a new prisoner into his castle. A young, beautiful girl who traded place with her father in hopes of saving his life. Stories went on saying that this girl, could be the source of breaking the curse. Townfolk believed that the curse could be broken if this young girl, named Belle could learn to love a beast. The weary townsfolk stayed far away from castle grounds. Warning their children to keep close to town in fear that their children will be snatched in the middle of the night. The townsfolk could do nothing but hope that this curse could be broken, and that Prince Adam could be saved from himself.

It has been only a couple years since all this has happened to me. I'll start off by saying that I am not loyal, however I gain the trust of everyone, fear being the main reason. My heart is big and empty. I speak the truth, but I am most likely not believed, and I do not question that. My days are often spent alone as they were once occupied by respect, honor, and fear. I find myself being compared to a monster. I am not a coward, and I am not weak. My patience is currently non-existant, as it never was. The anger I have towards myself will never surpass my guilt, and misery. My luck is lacking and I find my days growing longer and my life growing shorter. My body begins to ache as a mature man, yet I am just approaching my twenty-fifth birthday. The pain in my heart is not expressible through any emotion- but anger and frustration. Words cannot explain my sadness.

I am no longer who I once was. The confidence that once occupied has vanished. My ego is dead, and my looks are now deformmed. Having the power I once had thrilled me, now it holds no interest to me. I once feared death, and now I gladly welcome it. I keep to myself. I see no need to hold relationships with others, or anyone. There was no hope for me. Belle could not save me, I couldn't save me. I feel as if my spirit, has been taken away from me, and replaced into a slowly dying rose which occupied my old, mahogany table; now collecting dust. The dark rose was my only sense of time, time in which was running out. I was once known as Prince Adam, I was handsome, respected, and known. But all that has been taken away, including my own freedom. I am now nothing but an ugly, terrifying, beast; with nothing left of what was once me.

I've moved on. I've accepted the fact that it was truly over. I, as well as my staff could not be saved by anyone. Realization was hard to meet, but I had to face the truth someday, and I became well aquainted. I am not comfortable with who I am now, but I've accepted it weakily over time. I've learned to accept that I will never be the person that I once was, and I am okay with that. I had no choice to accept it; little faith was left in me.

I've also learned that it is not healthy to live in the past. There is nothing I can do or say to change it. I was a monster than, and I was a monster now. Looks do not decieve. My time was running out, and I knew.

She could not save me. I am waisting everyone's time.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave reviews, I am un-sure to continue, but would like to if anyones interested in reading.**

**xx**


End file.
